


moonlight melody

by rubylily



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Beatrice helps bandage Dorothy's injuries.





	moonlight melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophieAyase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/gifts).

Beatrice didn't particularly enjoy being a spy, but she couldn't say that she regretted it much either. Her loyalty was to Princess, and if Princess desired to reunite the Kingdom and the Commonwealth and create a world without titles and nobility, then Beatrice had no right to deny that dream. But the nightmares still came, and they were all too real.

Late at night, Beatrice helped clean and change Dorothy's bandages. A recent mission had resulted in both Dorothy and Ange being injured, but fortunately not seriously so. Despite Beatrice's worry, both Ange and Dorothy had shrugged and said that it was normal for spies like them, but while Ange had declined Beatrice's offer of help, Dorothy had accepted with a sly smile.

Beatrice pressed a clean cloth to Dorothy's arm and carefully wrapped the bandages tight. Being this close to Dorothy, Beatrice hadn't noticed how beautiful she was, and it didn't help that Dorothy had stripped down to her undershirt so that Beatrice could change the bandage on her arm, so Beatrice hoped that Dorothy didn't notice her blush. A woman as beautiful as Dorothy could probably find herself a more peaceful, stable life, Beatrice thought, and she thought of asking Dorothy why she had chosen the life of a spy, but each time she decided against it. Everyone had their secrets. Even she did.

"You're good at that," Dorothy said suddenly, breaking the fragile silence.

Beatrice tried to smile. "I thought it'd be useful to know, if this is really what Princess wants…"

"Oh, she's quite the crafty one," Dorothy smirked with a wink. "But I think I quite like having both you and her on our side."

"R-Really?" Beatrice's voice was a mix of a squeak and static, and her blush deepened. "E-Even me?"

"Of course." Dorothy's voice was low as she leaned in closer to Beatrice, and Beatrice's eyes couldn't help but trail down to Dorothy's ample cleavage, her large breasts barely covered by her undershirt. "We'll make a proper spy of you yet."

Beatrice's hands faltered. She should've hated the idea of that. She was lying to everyone around her. She was betraying her kingdom. But when Dorothy looked at her like that, she couldn't regret following Princess on this path. She finished bandaging Dorothy's arm and smiled, and this smile felt more natural than it had in a long time. "I'll do my best," was all she could say. Maybe they were just using for her voice, the curse of an experiment she had never asked for, but if she could be useful, maybe the nightmares would finally stop.

Dorothy smiled, a slow, sly smirk, and Beatrice felt that as long as Dorothy believed in her, she'd have no regrets.


End file.
